


Aniversario

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: The Spanish translation of Aniversary. Translated by Kayitt





	Aniversario

BRIAN POV  

Esto esta tan jodido.   Es otro domingo, nada de que preocuparse.   Entonces porque demonios tengo este sensación de presión en mi estomago?   No te trates de engañar a ti mismo kinney; sabes perfectamente bien porque te sientes así.   Este es un muy jodido día, y sabes que deberías de estar pasándolo con Justin.   En lugar de eso, el esta jugando a la casita con el violinista y tu estas aquí solo. 

Quizás solo deba ir a la sauna y dejar que me la chupen; quizás eso le despeje la mente, al menos por un rato. 

No deberías de saber? Esto es típico.   Un pie fuera de la puerta y suena el teléfono.   Solo debería dejarlo sonar, pero podría ser Mikey.  El debió haber recordado el significado de este día y trata de animarme. 

“Kinney” 

“Hey Brian es Jennifer” 

“Jennifer, que sucede? Justin esta bien?” 

“No, él esta en el hospital.  No se que sucedió, pero tiene un asqueroso corte en la cabeza y no deja que nadie se le acerque.  Realmente necesita puntos.   Tiene uno de eso ataques de ira que tenia cuando vino a casa del hospital.” 

“Cual hospital?”  pregunto cuando ya estoy en el auto.   Empiezo a moverme en el segundo en que escucho Justin y hospital en la misma oración. 

“Allegheny General.” 

“Voy para allá” 

Joder, joder, joder.  Esto no es nada bueno.   Porque tiene que tener una nueva herida en la cabeza hoy de todos los días? Cuando entro al hospital veo a Jennifer de inmediato. 

“Jennifer” 

“Oh Brian,  estoy feliz de que estés aquí” 

“Quien demonios te llamo a ti?”  ahh el violinista al rescate, o eso es lo que el piensa, estúpido. 

“Yo lo hice” 

Jennifer contesta un poco brusca. 

“Briiaaan, que estas haciendo aquí? Deberías dejar que su familia se encargue de esto” 

“Que estas haciendo aquí Mikey?” 

Estaba donde Ma cuando Jennifer llamo.  Ella me arrastro a mi y a tío Vic. 

“Donde esta él”  le pregunto a Jennifer y ella me apunta a una habitación al final del pasillo.    Todos me siguieron cuando empujaba la puerta para abrirla.   La escena frente a mi no es linda y me paralizo. 

Justin esta junto a la ventana cruzando la habitación y la sangre chorreaba constantemente por su mejilla izquierda.  El esta sosteniendo un portador de sueros e IV en frente de el para defenderse de las enfermeras y del doctor quienes están tratando de darle un inyección de algún tipo. 

“Justin” dije en un gentil pero con voz de mando después de haberme recobrado de verlo con sangre en su rostro otra vez. 

El se paraliza y me mira.  Le doy una pequeña media sonrisa y el me sonríe de vuelta.    El suelta el portador de sueros, la enfermera se acerca y el grita.    Ella regresa y sostiene sus manos en alto en señal de rendirse.   Me muevo a la cama y me siento en ella con mi espalda contra el cabecero. 

“Ven aquí Sunshine.   Necesitas controlar estos ataques tuyos y tu sabes la única forma de hacerlo.” 

El me mira dudoso, pero yo solo muevo mi mano hacia mi como llamándolo y el comienza a moverse lentamente hacia la cama. 

“que crees que estas haciendo con mi novio?” Ian casi grita, lo cual hace que Justin vuelva junto a la ventana y tome el portador de sueros otra vez 

“Bien hecho Ian.  Si no puedes callarte te largas. Lo estas haciendo peor.”  Le digo en una calmada voz, no hay necesidad de asustar a Justin mas de lo que esta. 

De reojo veo al violinista abrir y cerrar su boca. 

“Ahora, Sunshine, vamos a intentarlo otra vez.  Ven aquí y siéntate entre mis piernas”  le digo y el nuevamente accede. 

Cuando el esta finalmente situado entre mis dobladas rodillas, pongo una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza  

“Descansa su espalda contra mi pecho”  el se apoya y puedo sentir cuan tenso esta, el miedo esta radiando de el en olas. 

“Buen chico. Ahora tu cabeza en mi hombro”   el apoya su cabeza y puedo sentir  que un poco de la tensión abandonándolo.   “Bien, ahora las manos,  tu sabes que hacer  con ellas”.   El puso sus manos en mis rodillas y yo las tomo las dos entrelazando nuestros dedos.   “ahora respira conmigo Sunshine.   Se que puedes hacer esto; hemos hecho esto muchas veces antes,  inhala y exhala.    Así, lo estas haciendo genial.     Ahora dejaras que el doctor vea tu herida?  estas sangrando en mis jeans Prada  y mi camisa.” 

El se rió bajito y paso a ser mi sonido favorito.   Eso significa que esta casi de vuelta a la normalidad. 

“Dejare que la vea solo si tu te quedas conmigo” 

“No me estoy moviendo; estoy bastante cómodo en esta lujosa cama que ellos nos han provisto en este agradable establecimiento” 

El se rió a carcajadas de eso, y mi sonido favorito ha cambiado.   Asiento al doctor y el se acerca con una jeringa y Justin lo mira suspicazmente. 

“Que hay en la jeringa Doc?  Algo bueno?” le pregunto y el nos sonríe. 

“Es solo anestesia local así no dolerá cuando comience a cocerle”.  Justin asiente y el doctor lo pincha justo bajo la línea de cabello y sobre la herida en su frente.   El rápida y eficientemente coció la herida con 5 puntos y la enfermera le limpia la cara a Justin con una esponja antes de ponerle un parche sobre los puntos para mantenerlo limpio.   Cuando ella terminó, Justin estaba durmiendo profundamente apoyado en mi pecho, me maniobre para salir detrás de el y reclinarlo en la cama en orden de que descanse confortablemente. 

Hice gestos a toda la familia para que salieran; ellos han estado en la puerta todo el tiempo y ahora se mueven hacia la sala de espera. 

“Que demonios pasó” le pregunte al violinista una vez todo allí.

“Este no es tu problema” debo darle crédito, tiene pelotas, o solo se esta haciendo el estúpido. Tú no vas a tontear conmigo en un momento así. 

“Tu mejor me dirás ahora mismo o que me ayude dios porque te voy a estrangular de esa barbilla de rata que llamas barba” 

“Y gustosamente le ayudare” Jennifer dijo, y debo admitir que me sorprendió.  Ella seria la ultima persona la cual pensaría que estaría de mi lado, pero quizás ella solo quiere saber que pasó. 

“Estábamos en el mall y había un tipo.  El tipo camino hacia nosotros y dijo ‘Hey Taylor como esta la cabeza?’  Luego se rió y siguió caminando.   Justin a estado raro todo el día y cuando el tipo se le acerco el solo se paralizó.   Cuando el tipo se fue Justin se giro y comenzó a correr como loco.  Lo llame pero parecía ser que el no me oía.  Lo seguí.  Cuando doble una esquina lo vi tirado en el suelo.  Creo que el se estrelló con una puerta abierta de vidrio de una de las tiendas.   Y la vendedora de la tienda ya había llamado al 911 y los paramédicos vinieron poco después.  Cuando llegaron el aun estaba un poco inconciente por lo que no peleo con ellos cuando lo pusieron en la ambulancia, pero se puso como loco cuando se despertó mas, y así fue como terminamos de esta manera. 

Palidecí cuando oí su historia y cuando la acabo mire a Jennifer. 

“Hobbs”, y ella asintió con su cabeza. 

“Se que Hobbs aun lo asusta, eso es algo muy desagradable de decir, pero el no reacciono de esta manera la ultima vez que lo vio.  Porque arranco así esta vez?” preguntó Michael. 

“Que día es hoy Mikel?” 

“Sábado”. El me mira como si me salio otra cabeza. 

“La fecha. Mikey” le digo exasperado. 

“Qué tiene que ver la fecha en algo…. Oh mierda”, dice Debbie y se ve apropiadamente avergonzada.     Ted, Emmet, Lindsay, Melanie and Vic todos apagan un gritito de sorpresa excepto Michael quien mira confuso. 

“No entiendo”  

“Que estabas haciendo un año atrás Michael?” le pregunto y el arruga su cara mientras piensa. 

“Me estaba mudando a Pórtland con David.” 

“Y tu te fuiste?” 

“No” 

“Porque no?” 

“Tu me llamaste, lo sabes.  Tu estabas en el ….. oh mierda”. 

“Bien ahora que hasta Michael entiende el significado de el día, podemos todos acordar que no podría haber peor día para Justin para encontrarse con Hobbs”. 

“Quien demonios en Hobbs y que tiene de importante este día”  el violinista se ve enojado por no estar en conocimiento. 

“Hace un año Justin y Daphne estaban en su graduación.   Justin te dijo algo acerca de su graduación?” 

“No, algo especial paso?” 

No puedo hacer esto, no puedo decir que paso son desmoronarme y realmente no tengo el lujo de hacer eso.   Justin me necesita, y debo estar ahí para el cuando despierte.  De todas formas, nunca deberíamos haber estado separados este día. En realidad yo lo necesito tanto como el a mi, si soy honesto conmigo mismo. 

Daphne puede adivinarlo por mis expresiones faciales que no puedo contar la historia.  Ella les dice que justin me invito al baile y yo lo rechace solo para aparecer después de todo.    Ella les dice sobre nuestro maravilloso baile y el dulce y apasionado beso, y finalmente ella les dice que paso en el estacionamiento. 

“Mierda, es por eso que su mano se acalambra  a veces y tiene que usar su computador?” 

“Si, porque te dijo que era” 

“El dijo que no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero que había estado en un accidente, y había dañado los habilidades motoras de su mano” 

Aparentemente Justin no confiaba en Ian con la verdadera historia. 

“Como supiste como calmar a Justin?”  Michael esta casi quejándose, como si yo le hubiese hecho algo horrible a el.  No puedo creer que el allá hecho una pregunta tan monumentalmente estúpida. 

“Este no es el primer ataque de pánico que le induce a Justin un episodio de ira.  Aunque no ha tenido uno en casi seis meses”. 

“Has hecho esto antes?  Porque ninguno de nosotros sabia sobre esto?” 

“Ninguno de ustedes pregunto.  Solo asumieron que todo estaba bien cuando el podía caminar fuera de casa sin mi, pero eso solo era una pequeña parte de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.” 

“Yo sabia”  dijo Vic  

“Yo también”  Daphne se le une. 

“Si, yo también” les dice Jennifer  

“Sabias que el estaba teniendo ataque asi y no me habias dicho nada?” Deb la mira como si la hubiese traicionado. 

“Lo ví un día cuando estaba en el loft.   Justin me pidió no decírselo a nadie.   Dijo que nunca mentiría si alguien le preguntaba, pero realmente no quería que nadie supiera”. 

“Trabajamos muy duro para asegurarnos que no tuviera ataques tan malos como este cuando alguien estuviera cerca, pero todos ustedes han visto algunos pequeños, solo que no sabían lo que era”. 

“De que estas hablando?  Nunca he visto a Sunshine actuar nada parecido a esto” dice Debbie. 

“Tenia ataques de ira que variaban en una escala del 1 al 10.  Esta de hoy es probablemente un 5, por eso pude calmarlo tan fácilmente.  Cuando tenia uno de 10, podía tomar una media hora calmarlo.   Ustedes probablemente han visto un 1 o 2; cuando el esta irritado y de mal temperamento por ninguna aparente razón.    Supongo que todos ustedes pensaban que el estaba teniendo un mal día; no era eso.” 

“Oh por dios, eso es admirable.  Como ustedes sobrevivieron a eso?” preguntó Lindsay. 

La mire por un largo rato antes de decir, “no lo hicimos”  ella se sonroja y le da una seria mirada al violinista. 

“Bueno el esta bien ahora, así que no hay alguna razón para que sigas aquí”, me dice con voz arrogante que me toca de mala manera.   Estoy a punto de abrir mi boca cuando Mikey da sus centavos. 

“El tiene razón Brian. Aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer por el” 

“Cierra la jodida boca Michael. No sabes una mierda”, le dice Daphne con fuerza.   Todos se giran para mirarla con cara de shock, Jennifer y yo solo nos miramos y sonreímos, sabemos lo protectiva que es con Justin. 

“Mira, se que tu eres la pequeña amiga de Justin, pero yo soy el mejor amigo de Brian y se que es lo que necesita.   El necesita ir a las saunas y que le chupen la polla, para que pueda olvidar todo este día”. 

Lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago, quizás lo es, verlo realmente. 

“Eres el imbécil mas condescendiente en todo el universo, ignorante pendejo.  Conozco a Justin tanto tiempo como tu a Brian. Se como es y se como va a reaccionar en la mayoría de las situaciones, pero no pretendo saberlo todo y menos como va a reaccionar ante un experiencia traumática como lo fue el ataque.   Si alguien me hubiese preguntado antes del ataque como iba a reaccionar Justin a algo así, les hubiese dicho que estaría enojadísimo y luego iría a terapia y lidiaría con ello, todos sabemos que eso no fue lo que paso.   He conocido a Brian por menos de dos años, e incluso yo puedo darme cuanta de que Brian necesita estar con Justin hoy; se que el nunca se hubiese impuesto, el cree que es una feliz vida de homosexual pero ahora que la oportunidad se ha presentado, el no se retirara.   Si lo que ha pasado hoy prueba algo es que Justin necesita a Brian y Brian nunca decepciona a las personas cuando lo necesitan”. 

Estoy anonadado, sin palabras y estoy tan agradecido que Justin la tenga a ella en su vida.   Ella es mucho mejor amiga para el, de lo que podría ser Mikey alguna vez para mi, simplemente porque ella realmente quiere que sea feliz y ella no se interpone en su camino si es que el necesita hacer cambios para lograrlo. 

“A que te refieres con ‘piensa que es una feliz vida de homosexual?’  Justin y yo somos muy felices juntos”, Ian esta indignado. 

“eres tan podidamente despistado Ethan que ni siquiera es gracioso.  Si Justin hubiese estado realmente feliz contigo, si realmente confiara en ti, el te habría dicho sobre el ataque.  Si tu estuvieras realmente interesado en el por algo mas que alabar tu ego, te habrías dado cuenta que estaba mintiendo a través de sus dientes con esa historia del accidente”. 

“No estoy interesado en el solo por mi ego, el es mi muso”. 

“Por favor solo déjenme vomitar luego continuamos.   De la única jodida cosa que ustedes dos hablaban era de las piezas que estabas ensayando, de los profesores que te estaban dado problemas o de las competiciones que entrabas.  Ni una sola vez las conversaciones eran sobre Justin y sus intereses”. 

“Eso no es verdad.  Soy muy comprensivo de su arte”. 

“Estas seguro? Que le dijiste cuando trajo el computador que Brian le regalo? Oh si, ‘no quiero nada que te haya dado ese puto en mi departamento’ puedo ver cuanto te preocupas por su arte, considerando que ese computador era la única cosa que realmente le hacia posible  producir arte, puerco egoísta”. 

“Que demonios? Donde esta el computador ahora?” estaba furioso.   Le regale ese computador porque lo necesitaba. 

“En mi casa; va allá cada día para hacer sus trabajos; por el computador y por el silencio”. Jennifer me informa. 

“No puede tener ni siquiera suficiente paz y silencio en lo que se supone es su hogar para poder hacer sus trabajos?”  estaba perplejo.  En realidad pensé que Justin estaba siendo feliz con el violinista. 

“Como si tu no le saltaras encima en el minuto que llegabas a casa para tener sexo.  Es posible estar un día sin hacerlo, sabias? 

“Usualmente estoy en casa como a las siete de la tarde, a esa hora Justin comúnmente ya a terminado sus trabajos, y si no lo ha hecho, yo me pongo a trabajar en mi computador hasta que el termina.  Y si ustedes no están follando todos los días, yo diría que tienen una nueva serie de problemas.   Veras, la mitad de las veces es el quien salta sobre mi cuando llego a casa, y para tu información, usualmente follamos mas de una vez al día”.   Aun me mira como si fuera superior. 

“Eso es porque no se atrevía a negarse porque temía que fueras a buscarlo a otra parte si decía que no”. 

“Jesús, Jennifer, no estoy seguro que quieras oír esta parte, quizás deberías ir a ver como sigue Justin”. 

“No Brian, estoy bien. Creo que se que es lo que vas a decir.  He mejorado para entender a mi hijo como un ser sexual, y de hecho hemos hablado de ello”.  Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa. 

Bueno, seguiré entonces”. Le doy una sonrisa y me giro hacia Ian. “Justin ha tenido un apetito sexual que iguala al mío desde la noche que le quite su virginidad y no ha cambiado ni una gota desde entonces”. 

El violinista se ve choqueado. “Tu fuiste su primero?”. 

Me rio a carcajada de eso. “Oh si, puedo ver que eran muy cercanos, el definitivamente te dice todo” 

“Solo me dijo que no le gustaba ser pasivo porque le hacia recordar a su primero y seria muy doloroso”. 

“Debería serlo, ama a Brian tanto y piensa que el no lo ama.   Por supuesto que hubiese sido muy doloroso”.  Le dice Daphne.   “Pero Brian tiene razón, Justin me ha contado sobre su vida sexual en detalles gráficos desde aquella primera vez y puedo decirles esto: siempre ha sido caliente como el infierno cuando me cuenta de el y Brian y aburrido como la mierda cuando habla sobre ti.    El en realidad no decía que fuera aburrido pero usaba palabras como amoroso, dulce y romántico”. 

La mire y realmente quisiera saber, pero como no soy un jodida lesbiana.   No voy a preguntarle que dijo de mi. 

“Que hay de mala en eso?” Ian  le pregunta y estoy agradecido. 

“Bueno es aburrido como la mierda cuando estas acostumbrado a oír caliente, fantástico, estrellas bajo mis ojos, lamidas, mamadas y follar en todas las superficies ya sean horizontales, verticales o de otra manera.    Yo creo que estos dos han follado en cada metro cuadrado de ese maldito loft mas otros lugares interesantes”. 

Creo que me veía mas engreído imposible.   O sea seriamente, no lo estarían ustedes?   Daphne me mira y se pone a reír de mi cara y pongo mi lengua en mi mejilla y le doy una mueca. 

“Oh, y para tu información Ethan, realmente pensaste que Brian era pasivo?” 

El me mira un poco confuso con esa pregunta, así que le ayudo. 

“Si el no fue pasivo para ti porque lo haría pensar en el primero, entonces se aceptaría la razón de que el no seria pasivo para mi tampoco, a menos que yo fuera su primero”. 

Entonces el se dio cuenta. “el fue pasivo para ti?” 

“Casi exclusivamente” 

“Que quieres decir con casi?  Tu nunca haz sido pasivo”  Michael se quejaba detrás de mi. 

“Por Justin si lo hice. Una vez hace mucho” 

“Si, y eso fue caliente como el infierno.  El es probablemente el mas talentoso activo del mundo, pero el es igualmente bueno de pasivo cuando su humor se lo pide.”   Miro hacia la puerta y veo a Justin apoyado contra el marco de la puerta como si nada le hubiese pasado hoy.  Le sonrió y el me responde con una sonrisita. 

“Vaya, gracias. Eso es un gran premio viniendo del mas talentoso pasivo de todos.”    Su sonrisa se vuelve mas grande y ambos comenzamos a reírnos. 

“Como te sientes Sunshine” le pregunto. 

“Estoy bien. Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero considerando que choque contra una puerta de vidrio a toda velocidad, es de esperarse.”  Hace unas muecas.  “Gracias por venir, Brian.   Temo que me habría desmayado por perdida de sangre primero que dejar que alguien me tocara, si no hubiese sido por ti”. 

“Siempre Sunshine, lo sabes”. 

“Como es que no me dejabas acercarme? Soy tu novio”.  El violinista se estaba quejando casi tan mal como Mikel. 

“Porque hay exactamente una persona en la cual confio cuando tengo una ataque de pánico”.  Justin levanta los hombros en señal de disculpa, pero me mira. 

“No lo entiendo.  Por lo que escuche, fuiste atacado por culpa de el.  Como puedes confiar en el después de eso?”. 

Me paralizo y veo que justin se pone tenso. 

“Que fue lo que dijiste? No estas seriamente sugiriendo que hay que culpar a Brian de las acciones de un imbécil en el closet homofóbico, cierto?” 

“Bueno el nunca debió presentarse en tu graduación, así nunca hubiese sucedido.” 

“Cierra el pico sobre cosas que no tienes ni una mierda de idea.   Son pensamientos como los tuyos los que les dan libertad a los homofóbicos para hacer lo que les plazca.   Brian me salvo la vida esa noche.   Si el no me hubiese gritado para advertirme, Chris me hubiese dado en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y si no le hubiese quitado el bate, el probablemente me hubiera golpeado una segunda vez.  Ambos escenarios terminarían conmigo muerto”. 

“Bueno cariño, te dieron el alta? Puedes ir a casa ahora?”  Jennifer le pregunta, tratando de alivianar el ambiente. 

“Si, me dieron el alta y no, no puedo ir a casa”. Todos lo miraron confundidos.  “No se donde demonios es mi casa” 

“Pero vives conmigo” le dice Ian. 

“No mas”. 

“Justin no lo entiendo”. 

“Al decir que fue culpa de Brian, el ser atacado, estas esencialmente diciendo que fue mi culpa.   Yo fui quien lo invito. Lo queria alli como una despedida y que se jodieran los de Saint James.   Brian no bailo ni se beso solo en la pista de baile, yo era un mas que dispuesto participante, lo que lo hace tanto mi culpa como la de el, pero en toda esta injusticia la unica persona responsable es Chris Hobbs”. 

El me mira deliberadamente y siento como un gigante peso se levanta de mi corazón.  Me doy cuenta que tiene razón.  Si yo soy culpable el también y eso es muy jodido.  Le doy una sonrisa genuina y consigo una sonrisa sunshine de regreso. 

“Bueno”, pongo mi lengua en mi mejilla “siempre podrías regresar a casa”. 

El me mira sorprendido por un segundo, pero camina realmente lento hacia mi hasta estar parado enfrente de mi. 

“A donde te diriges?” Me sonrió y digo, 

“Ningún lugar en especial.” 

“Puedo cambiar eso”  me dice, y lo agarro en un abrazo y lo beso como si no hubiese mañana, algo que he querido hacer hace un bueno tiempo ya.  El me responde el beso con igual pasión, dejándome saber que el me ha extrañado tanto como yo a el. 

“Ven a casa”, le susurro en el oído cuando finalmente nos separamos. 

“Estoy en casa”, me dice sonriendo y debo besarlo.


End file.
